Winter Wrap Up (piosenka)
Winter Wrap Up to piosenka śpiewana przez wrzystkie kucyki. Możemy ją usłuszeć w odcinku Pożegnanie Zimy. thumb|right|335 px Tekst piosenki: Polski :Dash ::Miesiące pełne chłodu i ferii słodkie dni. :Pie ::Kominka żar, wełniany szal, gdy pukał mróz do drzwi. :Applejack ::Marznie każdy krzak i zapasów brak, no a bez nich ani rusz. :Rarity ::Choć buty te wciąż grzeją mnie, lecz z mody wyszły już. :Sparkle ::Powitać wiosnę pragnę dziś ::I każdy nowy liść. :Do widzenia srogiej zimie rzec ::I zdmuchnąć śniegu kiść. ::To co kucyki robić chcę, ::Poznać ich prawdziwy świat. ::Lecz jak uczynić to bez czarów? ::Naprawdę nie wiem jak! :Chór ::Mija zima, mija zima! ::Choć miło, że, była wśród nas, ::Mija zima, mija zima! :Applejack ::Powitajmy wiosny czas?! :Dash ::Powitajmy wiosny czas! ::Gna z południa ptaków sznur, ::Pegazie porządek zrób. ::Rozpędzaj bure stada chmur, ::By słońce wyszło znów. ::Potężny oddech złap, ::Dmuchaj co sił! :Chór ::A dokoła cały świat, ::Zakwitnie w parę chwil! ::Mija zima, mija zima! ::Choć miło, że była wśród nas. ::Mija zima, mija zima! ::Powitajmy wiosny czas! ::Mija zima, mija zima! ::Powitajmy wiosny czas! ::Powitajmy wiosny czas! :Twinkle* ::Choć zwierzęta budzą się, ::Jak otulone mgłą. :Fluttershy ::To delikatnie głaszczmy je, ::Bo jeszcze prawie śpią. :Minuette* ::Pomóżmy im posprzątać dom, ::I odnaleźć rytm. ::Wracają ptaki z ciepłych stron, :Chór ::Żeby śpiewać nam co świt! ::Mija zima, mija zima! ::Choć miło, że była wśród nas. ::Mija zima, mija zima! ::Powitajmy wiosny czas! ::Mija zima, mija zima! ::Powitajmy wiosny czas! ::Powitajmy wiosny czas! :Applejack ::Posprzątać ziemię pora też, ::Nasiona już tu są. ::By kiedy ją zrosi deszcz, ::Nowy dała plon. ::Marchew, seler, rzodkiew i bób, ::Kwiaty co mają styl. ::By opłacił się nasz trud, :Chór ::Pracujmy ile sił! ::Mija zima, mija zima! ::Choć miło, że była wśród nas. ::Mija zima, mija zima! ::Powitajmy wiosny czas! ::Mija zima, mija zima! ::Powitajmy wiosny czas! ::Powitajmy wiosny czas! :Sparkle ::Już teraz wiem kim każdy jest, ::Na czym się dobrze zna. ::Swe miejsce muszę znaleźć też ::I pomóc w czym się da. ::Czy radę dam bez moich czarów, ::Ale tak bardzo chcę. ::I pragnę od dziś właśnie tu, ::Znaleźć miejsce swe! ::Znaleźć miejsce swe! :Chór ::Mija zima, mija zima! ::Choć miło, że była wśród nas. ::Mija zima, mija zima! ::Powitajmy wiosny czas! ::Mija zima, mija zima! :Sparkle Angielski ::Powitajmy wiosny czas! ::Powitajmy wiosny czas! ::Powitajmy wiosny czas! :: ::Dash :::Three months of winter coolness :::And awesome holidays :Pie ::We've kept our hoovsies warm at home ::Time off from work to play :Applejack ::But the food we've stored is runnin' out ::And we can't grow in this cold :Rarity ::And even though I love my boots ::This fashion's getting old :Sparkle ::The time has come to welcome spring ::And all things warm and green ::But it's also time to say goodbye ::It's winter we must clean ::How can I help? I'm new, you see ::What does everypony do? ::How do I fit in without magic? ::I haven't got a clue! :Chór ::Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! ::Let's finish our holiday cheer ::Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! :Applejack ::'Cause tomorrow spring– :Dash ::–is here! :Chór ::'Cause tomorrow spring is here! :Dash ::Bringing home the southern birds ::A Pegasus' job begins ::And clearing all the gloomy skies ::To let the sunshine in ::We move the clouds ::And we melt the white snow :[Rainbow Dash i Pinkie Pie] ::When the sun comes up ::Its warmth and beauty will glow! :Chór ::Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! ::Let's finish our holiday cheer ::Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! ::'Cause tomorrow spring is here ::Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! ::'Cause tomorrow spring is here ::'Cause tomorrow spring is here! :Rarity ::Little critters hibernate ::Under the snow and ice :Fluttershy ::We wake up all their sleepy heads ::So quietly and nice :Rarity ::We help them gather up their food ::Fix their homes below :Fluttershy ::We welcome back the southern birds :[Fluttershy and Rarity] ::So their families can grow! :Chór ::Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! ::Let's finish our holiday cheer ::Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! ::'Cause tomorrow spring is here ::Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! ::'Cause tomorrow spring is here ::'Cause tomorrow spring is here! :Applejack ::No easy task to clear the ground ::Plant our tiny seeds ::With proper care and sunshine ::Everyone it feeds ::Apples, carrots, celery stalks ::Colorful flowers too ::We must work so very hard :[Applejack, Cherry Berry i Golden Harvest] ::It's just so much to do! :Chór ::Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! ::Let's finish our holiday cheer ::Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! ::'Cause tomorrow spring is here ::Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! :Pie ::'Cause tomorrow spring is here :Chór ::'Cause tomorrow spring is here! :Sparkle ::Now that I know what they all do ::I have to find my place ::And help with all of my heart ::Tough task ahead I face ::How will I do without my magic ::Help the Earth pony way ::I wanna belong so I must ::Do my best today, ::Do my best today! :Chór ::Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! ::Let's finish our holiday cheer ::Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! ::'Cause tomorrow spring is here ::Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! :Sparkle ::'Cause tomorrow spring is here ::'Cause tomorrow spring is here ::'Cause tomorrow spring is here! : Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenki z serialu